combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
M416
The HK416, more commonly known as the M416 in CA, is an Assault Rifle released in the 2-25-09 Patch. The M416 is a greatly improved version of the standard M4A1. While keeping the Damage, Accuracy, and Rate of Fire of its predecessor, the M416 is features an increase in Portability, lower Recoil, but also a slower Reload.thumb|right|300px Overview The M416 is considered by many to be the ultimate scope & spray weapon. With excellent rapid-fire accuracy and virtually no recoil, the M416 is an excellent weapon in almost any situation. Assuming that all shots hit their mark, victims of the M416 usually perceive instant death at medium range, due to latency issues. Even when shooting full auto (as most people do), this gun won't get out of control like most other weapons might. The M416 has standard power for an AR, a 4-5 shot kill, but the gun still has some problems. Even with its high rate of fire, this gun is still weak-ish overall, and frequently loses to Submachine Guns and stronger assault rifles such as the G36E in close range combat. The M416 is also very expensive at the cost of 1,100 GP per day, and has a high Rank Requirement of Master Sergeant I. However, as the game progresses, more and more people have gained access to this gun, and the M416 is currently one of the most popular assault rifles after the G36E. The M416 and its NX variant, the M416 CQB, are sometimes considered to be "noob weapons", although no one will deny that the weapons' ease of use makes them highly desirable. The M416 can accept all modifications but it recommended to be used with ACOG for maximum range capabilities. Variants There are four variants of the M416: the M416 CAMO, M416 CQB, the M416 CQB CAMO, and Baron's M416 CQB. M416 CAMO The M416 CAMO is the GP Rare variant of the M416, added in the 10-28-09 Patch. It features an increased damage rating from the original M416, as well as a tiger-stripe camouflage exterior. It is most commonly acquired from the Supply Crate MYST-G. As for direct GP purchase, one must have the ridiculously high rank of Brigadier General. Now due to the 7-28-10 patch the M416 CAMO can now be obtained in black hisec cases for varies time limits including permanent. Currently the M416 CAMO can be purchased at the following prices: 1 Day - 1,650 GP, 7 Days - 8,085 GP, 30 Days - 32,175 GP, 90 Days - 89,100 GP, or via Supply Crate MYST-G. M416 CQB The M416 CQB (known as HK416 D10RS in reality) is the NX Standard variant of the M416, and extends on the M416's low recoil and light weight with even lower recoil, better portability, and higher damage. With this much improvement from the second most popular assault rifle, the M416 CQB is by far the most popular NX weapon, and still remains in the Hot list of Black Market one year after its release. It comes with a pre-attached ITech reflex sight (which allows low rank players to experience the high rank modification), shorter barrel, and a new foregrip on it. It has improved portability which gives it an slight edge. However, the attached ITech decreases the sensitivity, and many players find it hard to catch up with fast moving players. Furthermore, the ITech has lower scope magnification than the ACOG scope, decreasing its ability to precisely shoot at long range. The recoil of the M416 CQB is extremely low, with predictable pattern and fast recovery rate. In other words, the M416 CQB is the most noob friendly assault rifle one is guaranteed to get, and loved by both starting and experienced players. M416 CQB CAMO The M416 CQB CAMO is a variant of the M416 CQB exclusive to Supply Crate MYST-N, which makes it extremely rare. Other than its yellowish-brown digital camo, this gun is also special because of its power. The power of the relatively weak M416 is improved in the CQB, which is improved further in this variant. The M416 CQB CAMO is a 3 shot kill even over medium range, proving that it is much stronger than what the official statistic shows. With a combination of high power, high fire rate, and insanely low recoil, this gun is practically undefeatable at medium range. The only statistical difference of this gun and the M416 CQB is the damage, but because the M416 CQB alone is a great gun, that is the only statistic benefit needed. Baron's M416 CQB The ultimate upgrade of the M416 family. This gun has extremely low recoil. While taking on the the beneifets of the M416 CQB this gun also has very high damage 3-2 hit kill. Unfortunately you must gamble for this gun because it is only found in the myst-n crates. This weapon also cannot have weapon renewal kits used on it so when you do get it it is usually for one day. This gun is a beast in all hands from experienced to noobs, this gun can own. Trivia *This gun, although is not really known as the M416 in real life, could become the M416 as the U.S. is considering replacing the M4A1, because US-issue firearms adopt the "M" designation (i.e. M60, M240, M24, M107, M39, M16) *This gun NOT a variant of the M4A1. In fact, it is a completely different weapon that only looks similar to the M4. *Currently known as the HK416, this weapon was created as a joint project between the US Delta Force and German arms manufacturer Heckler and Koch to replace the M4A1. In weapons tests, it performed better than the M4A1, but costs more to manufacture, one of the reasons that the US does not wish to use it. *Currently, modified HK416s are being tested by the USMC in hopes of replacing the M249 SAW as the new SAW. The variant is currently designated the "M27". Category:Assault Rifles Category:Former Ultimate Upgrade